Lilly Harmony Evans
by bemj11
Summary: The life of Lilly Evans-Permanently unfinished
1. chapter 1

Author's note: this story does not coincide with my other stories. Also, I realize that the grammar is rather bad, but this story is a diary which was started when Lilly Evans was four years old. The tenses do change, but they are supposed to. In short, all grammatical errors are purposely written. Thank you. Lastly, anything relating to Harry Potter books by Rowling are not mine. Without further ado:

Lilly Harmony Evans

December 25, 1974

Hi. My name is Lilly. I am four yeers old. My mommy gave me this diary for Christmas. She said to work on writing. She said to write about me first and then my life secund.

I have red hair and green eyes. Petunia is my twin sister. We dont look the same. I like to read. I cant write very well. I am working on writing better. I like to sing and play and run and draw. I do not like cabbage. Yuck!

I got lots of stuff for Christmas. We went caral caroling and sang songs to peeple. It was fun. Mommy made hot choklat. Yum!

Goodnite. Mommy says its bed time.

Love Lilly

January 1, 1974

Happy new yeer! We made new yeers revolutions in school today. I showed Maggy and Jessie my diary. They said its cul.

I am the best reeder in my class. Teacher says I need to praktis speling. She said to show her my diary and she will grade the spelling and teach me to spell write.

Love Lilly.

January 9, 1974

Jessie called me a babi and said I was tu young to go to school. She said kindergarden was foor five years olds. She said four years olds go tu daycair.

I told her she wuzint my frind nowmore.

Maggy says Jessie is full ov baloney. She said Jessie is mad cuz I am pretyr. Maggy is so smart.

Love, Lilly

January 15, 1974

Today is my burthday. Teacher gave me a dictionary to help me spel. See I lurned to spel to. Maggy gave me a box of coloring pencils. Jessie gave me a pritty hairbow. She said she was sorry she was mean to me.

Love Lilly

September 1, 1975

I lost my diary and couldnt find it forever. I found it today. It was in my room in my closet. I got better at spelling. I also skipped furst first grade. Mommy said shes so proud. Maggy said shed miss me. Jessie said she wouldn't.

Love Lilly

September 10, 1975

Maggys birthday is today. I am going to her party after school. Its a sleepover. I got her some stickers. I hope she likes them.

Love Lilly

September 15, 1975

Teacher says my spelling is much better. She says to try to write better. She says to practice neat writing.

Love Lilly

October 19, 1975

My writing is getting better. Teacher says its wonderful. I am learning to add. Maggie and Jessie came over today and we had a tea party. Maggie and I don't like tea parties but Jessie does and she always gets her way. Jessie said that diaries are for babies.

Love Lilly

October 20, 1975

Jessie told Lizzie in my class about my diary. Lizzie told the class. They all made fun of me today. They all said diaries were for babies and little kids. I started crying. They made fun of me for that to. Im never going to write in my diary again. Bye diary.

Love Lilly


	2. chapter 2

October 19, 1980

I found my diary in a box in the attack. I was reading through it. Mum used to ask me about it a lot. I have decided to start writing in it again.

Well, has anything changed? My hair has become very curly, I am now ten years old, in sixth grade, and am officially the school nerd. This isn't a bad thing, though.

Maggie is still my friend, kind of. We don't get to see each other very much any more. Jessie, however, is now a total snob. We haven't gotten along since second grade.

I don't really have any other friends. Weird things keep happening at school. Today, this kid was beating up another kid. It made me so mad! All of the sudden, his hair turned purple and he just started laughing like someone was tickling him. He could barely breathe. Eventually he stopped laughing.

Well, I must go. Adieu.

Love,

Lilly

October 24, 1980

Maggie came over yesterday. We sat and talked for two hours. She said that she and her family are moving to the United States. Of course, this means that we will see even less of each other, since that's across the sea. They will be moving in November. Mum said we will try to have Maggie over often until she leaves.

Not much else interesting is going on. Well, except that my next-door-neighbor, Jonathan, is going to teach me how to do Algebra. He goes to the middle school, since he's in eighth grade. Anyways, he said since I like to learn he would teach me whenever mom goes out somewhere (I would be at his house anyway, since his mum watches me whenever my mum has to go somewhere).

Well, that's all for today.

Love,

Lilly

October 30, 1980

Okay, so, there is this old mansion up the street. The house is actually a bit away from the street because the yard is huge. The building itself is pretty big itself. A tall, old-fashioned fence goes all around the yard, and this huge gate is the only opening to the street. Hedges grow right up against the fence all around the yard, and they're so tall you can't really see in. The whole place is considered haunted. No one has lived in it for years.

Why am I saying this? Someone finally moved in, I think. I haven't actually seen any people, but I thought I saw stuff being moved in. Maybe there will be someone I can play with.

Dad is calling for me, so I must be going.

Love,

Lilly

October 31, 1980

Guess what! Someone does live there. They aren't very friendly, though. Dad had us go over and introduce ourselves today.

We walked up to the door, and you could hear dogs barking around the back of the house. Dad knocked, and seconds later a man threw the door open.

He was rather tall, had black hair and dark brown eyes that were, honestly, a bit cold. "May I help you?" He asked, and I thought I caught a trace of contempt in his voice.

"Yes." Said my Dad. "We live just down the street, and thought we'd stop by to welcome you and your family."

"Very well, do come in." There was a soft thumping sound on the stairs as we entered.

The mansion was amazing. It was very richly decorated. It, however, was completely lacking in warmth and love.

The man led us to what I suppose was the living room. We all sat down, and he called for his son.

"My name is Raiden Lupin." He said softly. "And this is my son, Rueben." The boy looked just like a younger version of his father.

Rueben nodded loftily. "And you are?" He asked snidely.

"I am Daniel Evans. This is my wife, Elise, and my two daughters, Petunia and Lilly." My father replied. He seemed comfortable with these people, but I just couldn't wait to get out of the place.

"Are you married, Mr. Lupin?" My mum asked curiously.

"I was," he replied coldly, "but my wife died several years ago."

"I'm so sorry." Mum said sympathetically. "I didn't mean to-"

"It's quite alright." He said quickly, but it wasn't.

When we finally left, I was rejoicing to see the sun again. I don't think wild horses could drag me back there.

Love,

Lilly


	3. chapter 3

November 5, 1980

I was walking to school this morning, and to get there, you have to walk past the Lupin manor (Which is what I like to call the old mansion now). I was walking by, and I felt like I was being watched. It was so weird.

Our class is going on a field trip tomorrow to the park. Not much, but we take little trips like this once a month. Everyone enjoys getting out of class and the school.

Dinner is almost ready, so I have to go set the table.

Love,

Lilly

November 6, 1980

So the park is next to the back of the Lupin manor, unfortunately. We were playing catch, when Bobby has to go and show off his throwing skills. He threw it too hard and it went right over the fence into the Lupin's back yard.

"Man!" yells Clarence, Bobby's friend. "That ball was given to me by my uncle. What am I going to do?" His uncle died last summer in a car crash, so the ball was really special.

"Don't worry." Said Bobby. "We'll get it." And he looks over at me.

Now I happen to be an excellent climber, and everyone in my class knows it. So of course, I have to climb over the fence after the ball. Now I don't mind helping Clarence out, but:

Bobby threw it over in the first place

I could get in trouble with the teacher

The Lupins had dogs, remember?

The Lupins were not the friendliest people

Of course I climbed over while Alyssa (the teacher's pet) distracted the teacher. I was over in a jiffy and looked around for the ball. I quickly spotted it and went to pick it up. Out of nowhere, these two huge, and I mean huge, dogs came at me barking and growling and snarling. I was terrified, which isn't any surprise considering they were each larger than a Great Dane. They chased me into a corner and would probably have attacked me if they had not reached the ends of their chains. There I was, trapped in the Lupins backyard.

Now comes the weird part. This kid appears, walks up to the dogs, and leads them away. He does something and they both lay down.

I went over to get the ball, and the dogs start growling at me. The kid goes over, picks up the ball, walks up to me, and hands me the ball.

Up close he's tiny. He's extremely skinny, and very pale. He looks like he hasn't slept or eaten decently for days. He has grey eyes, and brown hair.

"Thank you." I said. He nodded in reply. "My name is Lilly. What's yours?" I ask, but he shakes his head. "What?" I start to ask, but he turns his head and looks at me sideways, like a pet would. "Well, anyway, sorry. Thanks again." I go back to the fence, climb to the top, and turn to wave at him.

He's looking at the house, scared or something, and suddenly he takes off running towards it.

I think he lives there, but if so, why did Mr. Lupin say he had only one child? It's a mystery, I guess.

Love,

Lilly

December 1, 1980

We put up our Christmas tree today and even decorated it. It's beautiful. I love Christmas. It's my favorite time of year. I love the snow, the trees, and giving to others.

I never saw that boy again, even though I kept a look out for him. I told Maggie about him, but she thinks I was just seeing things.

Dad says when it snows he'll take us sledding and ice-skating. I can't wait. I love ice-skating.

Love,

Lilly


	4. Chapter 4

December 5, 1980

So, Dad took us ice-skating. It was fun. I kept tripping on the toe pick. I have a pair of roller blades at home, you see, and they have the brakes of the back. Well, figure skates have the brake, or toe pick, on the front. I kept leaning too far forward and falling.

Maggie didn't fall once. I asked her how she got so good. She just shrugged and blushed. She said she's been ice-skating before.

After skating, we went to get some hot chocolate. Then we went back to my house. We sat and talked. Finally, Maggie had to go home.

Love,

Lilly

December 9, 1980

School was canceled today because of snow. I didn't get out of bed until 9:30. Then I went to the library. Mum and Dad weren't home, so I left a message. They let me do that. They trust me, I guess.

I was walking down the street, and I felt someone watching me. I looked around, but didn't see anyone. In fact, except for the feeling that someone was watching, I made it to the library without incident.

It was when I was on my way home that trouble struck. The library is uphill from my house, and the sidewalk was rather slippery. I was about halfway down, when out of nowhere this cat jumped out in front of me. It startled me and I lost my balance and fell. I slid the rest of the way down the hill.

I caught my breath, and tried to stand up, but my ankle hurt so badly that I sank back down. I also felt kind of dizzy. I looked around for help, but no one was outside. I was stuck.

I sat there for maybe a minute, and someone came up behind me. It was the boy from the Lupin house. He had picked up the books I had borrowed from the library. Wordlessly, he held out his hand to help me up. I took it, and surprisingly, he pulled me up. He put my arm around his shoulder, and we slowly headed to my house.

I don't know how he knew where I live, but we reached my house and he helped me inside. Then he actually spoke. "Take your shoe off." He said in barely a whisper, and went into my kitchen.

By the time I managed to get my shoe off, he had returned with a bag of ice. He looked over my ankle, checking to see if it was broken, I guess, then told me to put the ice on my ankle.

"Anything else hurt?" He asked.

"I'm kind of dizzy." I replied. "And my head hurts. Right here." I pointed to the back of my head.

He checked my head, carefully.

"Lay Down." He instructed. "When do your parents return?"

"Around four, I think." I replied.

"Do you have a phone?"

"Yeah." What a weird question. He went over the phone. He was calling someone.

"Hello? May I speak with Doctor Kline, please? This is Lupin. Thank you." So he was a Lupin. What about his dad?

"Why are you calling a doctor?" I asked. I started to worry. I did not want to go to the hospital.

"Your head." He answered.

"What about it?" He started to answer, but turned his attention back to the phone.

"Yes, Doctor, sorry to bother you. I'm fine. Well, its this girl. No, not that. She hit her head. I think it might be serious, but her parents aren't home. Can you come take a look? Thanks." He hung up. "He'll be here in a few minutes.

"Um, thanks for helping me and stuff." I said. He just looked at me, confused.

The doctor arrived and checked my head and ankle. My ankle was sprained, but my head just had a nasty bump on it. What a relief.

When my parents arrived Lupin and Dr. Kline left. It was a pretty busy day.

Love,

Lilly


	5. Chapter 5

December 10

I am so bored. I have nothing to do except sit around all day. And sitting around all day is rather dull. Extremely dull, even.

My thoughts keep going back to the Lupin boy.

Why did his dad say that he only had one child?

Why would he be afraid when I met him in the back yard?

Why did he help me?

Why would he ask if we had a phone?

Why does he look so small and unwell?

Of course, it's highly unlikely that I'll ever find out, so I guess I should forget about it.

Bye.

Love,

Lilly

December 11

Maggie came over today. She brought my homework. And she's not even in any of my classes.

She said her family had to stay a bit longer, which is why they haven't moved yet. They're now leaving in January.

But we'll get to spend Christmas together. And of course, we'll write to each other.

Still, I'm losing my best friend. My only actual real friend. So that's kind of depressing.

Well, I had better work on my homework.

Love,

Lilly

December 22

I know I haven't written forever, but it's been too dreafully boring to bother writing about.

Dr. Kline came to visit today. I wasn't sure why, and asked him such.

"Young Mr. Lupin asked me if I would. He was worried about you." He replied.

"But why would he? I don't even know his name." Was what I wanted to know next. And his answer was simple, but still confusing.

"His name is Remus."

"But still, why would he care what happened to me? We've never met before?"

"Never?" Dr. Kline asked, and before I knew it, I was telling him about Clarence and the ball and climbing into the Lupin's back yard. Dr. Kline was silent through this, and didn't get upset like you expect adults to when you tell them you've been climbing over fences into someone's yard. Instead he just sat back and said, "Well, he must have seen something in you, then. He's normally not very trusting of others."

I asked him what that was supposed to mean, but then he got all business like and checked my foot out and said I should be able to walk on it some as long as I didn't overdo it. Then he left, saying "Good afternoon." To my dad, who was home and watching TV at the time.

This Remus Lupin business is confusing.

Love,

Lilly

December 23

Maggie came over and said I was preocupied lately, so I told her about meeting Remus and all I had discovered.

She just shook her head and said, "Girl, you have been inside far too long. You are obsessing."

Maybe so, but at least now she believes me about him. She didn't before.

Love,

Lilly

December 24

So, since I stayed completely off my ankle, it doesn't hurt to walk on now, and Dad said we would go Christmas caroling tonight like we do every year.

It was really fun, even if it was cold. After we were done caroling, we came back to the house and had hot chocolate and cookies.

After that we went to bed, but I never could sleep, which is why I'm still up at 12:30 and writing this diary.

I suppose I should probably try to get to sleep.

Love,

Lilly

December 25

Christmas was so awesome. Mum got me a really neat pen to write with, and Maggie got me a totally cool bookmark for my diary (she says it drives her crazy to see me flip through the pages to find my place). It has Mr. Spock from Star Trek on it. He is so cool. Dad got me an art kit. Of course, Mum and Dad got me other stuff, but I'm too hyper to bother writing it down. And nervous.

You see, I have this plan, and things could go horribly wrong if it gets messed up. You see, I plan to give Remus a Christmas present.

I've got it all worked out. First, Maggie and I will go to the park. Then, we will throw a ball of mine back and forth. Then I'll "miss" catching it and it will fly into the Lupin's yard. Then I'll climb over the fence, and he'll recue me again. Then, after he rescues me, I'll give him his gift.

It's a pair of gloves and a matching scarf. And some chocolate. Chocolate's great.

Love,

Lilly

December 26

I am such an idiot. I told Maggie my plan and she says, "You are hyper." She went along with it, though.

About the time I dropped into the yard I realized how stupid I was. A hundred things could go wrong.

He could not come.

His dad could come

The dogs could attack

He could come leave me there

Of course, he came, and led the dogs away. I felt really stupid by this time and shoved the gift at him, muttered thanks and left in a hurry.

He probably thinks I'm just a silly girl with a crush. I just wanted to do something nice for him.

I am such a moron.

Love,

Lilly


	6. Chapter 6

January 3

I just said goodbye to Maggie. She and her family are moving today. Maggie promised she'd write as soon as she could. I can't believe I won't see her tomorrow.

School's back in, and thanks to Maggie, I wasn't too far behind because of my injury. It's nice to be back, even if I don't have any close friends in this class. Oh well.

Love,

Lilly

January 5

The weirdest thing happened today. We had a substitute teacher, Mrs. Jones (or Mrs. Groans, as everybody calls her). She called me down in class.

Normally, I never get called down in class. I wasn't even doing anything, just working on my math like we were supposed to be doing, when all of the sudden, in front of the entire class, she announces that I did one of the homework problems wrong. Then she makes me go to the board (only kids who misbehave have to go to the board) and do the problem correctly. Then she said that if I would pay more attention to my work and less on "that silly book you keep writing in" (I was drawing in the margins of the pages) that I might do well in math.

Honestly! It was only one problem (not that I shouldn't be more careful next time)! She did not have to call me down in front the whole classroom. I could hear them laughing at me.

Well, my face went red, and I was trying to ignore the rest of the class, but let me tell you, I was mad!

So, all of the sudden, the pencil on the teacher's desk turned into a snake (a garden snake, they can't hurt you) and went right after her. It chased her all around the room! She was screaming hysterically and the class was just laughing their heads off, when all of the sudden the principal walks in, picks up the snake, and throws it out the window. Then he asks what is going on.

"Well, Miss Evans here missed a question on her math homework, and when I corrected her, she became upset. The snake was her doing."

He looks at me and asks if this is true.

I say, "No, sir, it isn't. Not about the snake. One minute it was a pencil on the teacher's desk and the next minute it turns into a snake and starts chasing the teacher. How could I have done something like that?"

Well, he didn't believe, so he gave me detention for disrupting class. I've never gotten detention before! And all because of Mrs. Jones and that snake.

Nobody else saw the pencil turn into a snake, but I know it happened. I saw it.

So I had to stay after school, which means I got home late, and of course my parents wanted to know why I was late, so I told them the whole story, including the pencil-snake, and when I finished, they sat and said, "Hmmm."

So I asked if they believed me and they said, "Of course we do, dear, you've never lied to us before, but you have to admit that's a rather unusual occurence."

And that was that. They didn't see how I could have turned a pencil into a snake, so I wasn't in trouble with them, dad simply said, "Make sure you check all your math problems from now on."

Now before you think my parents are gullible or stupid for believing me about the snake thing, you have to realize that I have never lied to my parents. I love my parents, and to lie to them would be so disrespectful. Not to mention it doesn't promote a good relationship with your parents.

Well, I have to go do my homework (Mrs. Jones assigned five pages of math for me since I evidently need more practice).

Love,

Lilly


	7. Chapter 7

January 15

Maggie sent me the cutest card for my birthday. It has a little white kitten on it that's playing in a field of lillies. It is adorable. I miss her so much, even if it's only been less than a month. And even if we hadn't seen much of each other lately anyway.

So, I am now eleven years old. Of course, so's Petunia. You know she's been acting weird ever since the incident with Mrs. Jones. Almost like she thinks it's my fault, which it isn't.

Anyway, everyone says that when you turn eleven everything changes. Well, I still feel the same as I did yesterday. I still look the same, too. Still like the same things. Whatever. Maybe it takes time to change.

We are going to a fancy restaurant for dinner, so I have too go get ready. I'll tell you how it went tonight.

Love,

Lilly

Later, around 11:00,

The dinner was excellent, and so much fun. The cake was decorated with petunias and lillies, which I thought was cute, but Petunia said was childish. Still, it was an enjoyable night, especially when the workers at the restaurant came out and all sang Happy Birthday to us.

When we got back, Dad found a small package on the doorstep. It was wrapped in brown paper, and simply said "Lilly" on it. Dad handed it to me, and we went inside. I opened it, and inside was a slab of chocolate (It was big for a candy bar, too). It was labeled, Honeydukes, whatever that is, and said inside the brown wrapping, "Happy Birthday."

Dad said he guessed it was okay to eat, and Petunia stormed upstairs. I think she's mad that she didn't get something like that, but I'm not sure why.

I ate a small piece. It was delicious! I mean, you could never find better chocolate. I decided I'd make it last, just eat one small piece a day. Of course, I gave Mum and Dad a piece, and offered a piece to Petunia, but she said chocolate was bad for you anyway. I don't know what her problem is.

I wonder who the chocolate is from, though. I asked Mum. But she just smiled and said, "It's probably from a boy."

Honestly! I hope not. Boys are so immature.

Love,

Lilly

January 17

Okay, I must be going crazy. I was outside, playing in the snow, when I decided to make a snowcat instead of a snowman. So I made my snowcat, and was very careful, so it actually looked like a cat when I was done.

So I'm standing there, wishing the snowcat were real, when I hear this meowing. I look down, and the snowcat is nuzzled up against my leg. No joke. It was alive.

So I figured it was just my overactive imagination, so I go inside to warm up. It followed me! Right inside. And it wasn't made of snow anymore. It was a real, live cat.

So I asked Mum and she said I could keep it as long as I took care of it. So we went and bought stuff for it, including a lovely pink collar (because, said Mum, it's a girl, and she's knows these things".

She's sitting on my lap now as I write. I'm going to call her Snowcat, since that's what she was. You know, her eyes are the same green as mine. Dad said that's unusual in a cat.

Love,

Lilly

February 14

I know I haven't written in a while, and I'm sorry. I just forgot and stuff.

We had a Valentine's party in class today. I got a few Valentines, but only from the sort of people that give out Valentines to everyone in the class, which is what I do.

We had cake and snacks and pizza and pop, though. And we played some games. The classroom is decorated in pink and red and white (hearts and such the like).

At least we got out of doing work for a while (not that I have anything against work, but a break is always nice).

Love,

Lilly

February 19

I got a letter from Maggie today. I am copying it down right here:

Dear Lilly,

How are you today? How is your family? We are doing well here, and finally getting settled. We moved to a small town in West Virginia. There isn't a lot to do, but it is a peaceful town. I like it here, but I miss you.

I am going to a new school, of course, and the kids here seem nice so far. The teachers are great, too, not at all like Mrs. Groans.

We had our Valentine party, and guess what! I have a secret admirer. Cool, huh? The popular girls are so jealous.

How was your Valentine's Day? I bet you got tos of Valentines. Did you get anything from your secret admirer? A box of chocolates? A card? Flowers?

Well, gotta go. I baby-sit for the neighbour's kids after school, so I have to beat them home. See ya!

Your Friend,

Maggie

My secret admirer? I told her about the birthday present from no one and she said I must have one. Of course, now I have to go and write to her. And give her a hard time about hers, of course.

I don't have a secret admirer, and frankly, I prefer it that way. Boys-Yuck!

Love,

Lilly

February 20

No school today, so I am going outside. I just remembered a place Maggie, Jessie and I used to go hang out in when we were 5. It's near the park, but back in the trees a bit. It's a small clearing, no trees there at all.

We used to pretend it was cleared out by faeries, and that if you went there on the night of the full moon you might meet them. If you met them, they would give you a wish.

Maggie said she would wish that we would always be friends. Jessie said she'd wish to be a princess. I would wish that I were special.

And Maggie would say, "But you are special. No one else is like you."

And I would say, "Not that kind of special. I mean like in the stories. Maybe go on an adventure or save a kingdom or slay a dragon or meet a unicorn or something."

And then Jessie would say, "But none of that stuff is real anyway. It's all make believe."

And I would get mad and say, "Well, it's better than wanting to be a princess. That would be dreadfully boring."

And Jessie would tell me to shut up, and she'd storm home, and Maggie and I would go home, and Maggie would tell me to "nevermind her." Then she'd say, "I always wanted to go on an adventure, too."

I guess our wishes didn't do a whole lot of good. Jessie isn't a princess, we aren't still friends, and I've certainly never done any of those things I always wanted to.

Anyway, it's a beautiful place.

Love,

Lilly

February 21

I went to our secret place, but someone was already there. He was sitting there, cross-legged, staring through space. He was facing away from me. He must have heard me though, because he got up and turned around without me saying anything.

It was Remus. I think he'd been crying. But he shook his head and then said,

"Hello."

"Hi." I said nervously. Then I realized he was wearing the gift I had gotten him (It was still cold out). "I see you liked your gift."

He flinched slightly, and mumbled a "yes."

"Do you come out here often?" I asked.

He shrugged. "Sometimes. It's peaceful."

"Yeah." I said. "I haven't been here for years."

"Really?"

"Yeah. It's just like I remembered it. My friends and I used to come here all the time."

"How come you stopped?" He asked, then looked down. I guess he was embarassed for asking.

"Well, one of my friends moved away, and the other- well we don't really get along any more."

"Oh." He said. "Sorry."

"Well, the one I'm not friends with was never very nice anyway, and I still get to see the other."

"That's good." He said. "What did you do here?"

I soon found myself telling him about the faeries and wishes and everything. Surprisingly, he didn't laugh.

"Well," he said, "I wouldn't recommend coming out on the full moon, but it does seem to have a magical quality about it."

"Yeah." I agreed. Then I did something really stupid. I asked him a question. "So, are you related to Raiden Lupin? I mean, he only mentioned having one son."

He got this scared look on his face, and turn away from me. "I have to go now." He said, and he sounded upset.

Confused, I said, "See you later, then."

"Maybe." He muttered. "Probably not, though."

I scared him away. And he was really nice, too. Everything was fine until I had to ask about his dad. He'll probably not talk to me again.

I am such a moron.

Love,

Lilly

February 25

I keep going back to the clearing, but I haven't seen Remus again. I suppose I really blew it. I'm so stupid. I should have just stuck to talking about the weather and stuff.

Not much else is going on. Nothing interesting, anyway.

Love,

Lilly

February 27

Still no sign of him. Mum says boys are like that. She says not to chase him.

I think she thinks I have a crush on him or something. I just don't have any close friends any more.

Love,

Lilly


	8. Chapter 8

February 28

Mum's sister, Aunt Cynthia, is moving. She lived in the States for several years, and now she's moving back because her husband died. I'm said that Uncle Rob died, but glad to have Aunt Cynthia moving back. Mum says she must be terribly sad.

Aunt Cynthia has three children. There's Melissa (they call her Missa), who's four years old, and the twins, Esther and Elijah, are three. Esther and Elijah are like Bible names or something like that, Mum says. Aunt Cynthia calls them Essie and Eli, though. At any rate, I'm supposed to help out with the little ones, because Aunt Cynthia will be staying with us for a while.

That means we'll have to share rooms. Petunia threw a fit when she heard that. She doesn't want to have to share her room with anyone.

I told Mum the little ones can stay in my room and Aunt Cynthia can share with Petunia. She says we'll see, but it sounds like a good idea. After all, they're still small.

They will all be here in about a week. I'm so excited! Mum says we have to clean our rooms before they get here, but mine's already clean. I try to keep it neat.

Love

Lilly

March 2

Mum says we can plan a party for Aunt Cynthia when they get here! Mum says she'll cook a special dinner for them. Petunia's going to bake a cake for them, and I'm going to decorate. I'm going to put up balloons and streamers and all sorts of cool stuff. Mum's already said I could.

She also said we girl's could each invite one friend to the party. Petunia's going to invite Violet, who's a stuck-up brat. She thinks she the coolest person ever. I haven't decided who I'm going to invite.

I can't wait for Aunt Cynthia to get here! Four days.

Love

Lilly

March 5

Aunt Cynthia comes tomorrow! Everything's ready for them, except for the balloons. I'm going to blow those up tomorrow so they won't deflate before Aunt Cynthia gets here.

I've been thinking about who to invite, though, and I can't think of anyone. I don't really have any close friends.

Love

Lilly

March 6

They finally got here! The little ones are so cute! Aunt Cynthia calls the three The Little Bits. I guess because they're small. Missa has red hair, like me, and blue eyes. The twins have blonde hair, but eyes of green like their mother and me!

Missa loved the balloons. She kept hitting them all over the place and kicking them and laughing. The twins were more inteested in the cake, though. I had to watch them to keep them from pulling it off the counter and onto themselves!

I asked Aunt Cynthia if she was sad that Uncle Rob died, and she said a funny thing.

"I'm a little bit sad, because I'll miss him, but I'm happy because I know where he is."

"Where is he?" I asked, because that didn't make any sense. If he was dead, they buried him in the ground, right?

"He's in heaven, Lilly, with the rest of his family. I'm happy because I know that although right now we're separated, one day we'll be together again."

Honestly, I don't know about this. I mean, how does she know he's in heaven? And how does she know she's going there? Maybe I'll ask her sometime.

Anyway, I have to go, the little bits are ready for bed. I promised I would read them a story tonight.

Also, I never did actually have someone over tonight. But It's a good thing because Petunia and Violet were no help at all.

Love

Lilly

Later-

Missa did the cutest thing tonight. After we finished our story she said,

"I wanna say my prayers. Will you help me?"

I said yes, but wassn't sure what she was talking about.

She closed her eyes and said,

"Now I lay me down to sleep,

I pray the Lord my soul to keep.

Thy love go with me through the night,

And wake me gently with morning light.

And bless mommy and Eli and Essie and tell daddy hi.

Amen."

It was so cute.

Love

Lilly

May 5

I just realised today that it has been forver since I wrote in my diary. We have been so busy with the bits and Missa and everything. Of course, It's a good kind of busy. I'm too tired to write any more tonight, though.

I told Aunt Cythia I'd take Missa and the bits to the park tomorrow, so maybe I'll have some time to write then. The park is just down the street.

Love

Lilly

May 6

So I took Missa and the bits to the park today, right? Guess who was there. The Lupin boy. Yeah. He was sitting on a bench alone, so I came over and sat by him while the little ones played.

"Hi." I said.

"Hi." He was watching those playing on the jungle gym.

"Nice weather we're having, huh?" I asked, trying to stay on neutral territory.

"Yeah." He replied.

"I'm glad it's finally starting to warm up."

"Me too."

So the conversation went on like that until Missa came up crying because she had scratched her knee and Eli came up crying because Essie had thrown sand at her and Essie started crying that she hadn't and pushed Eli. Then Missa told them both to stop acting like babies, and before I knew what was happening they were all fighting and screaming.

So I'm standing there, trying to figure out what to do when the Lupin steps in the midst of the three and scoops up the little bits, one in each arm.

Well, this distracted the little bits but Missa just looked over at me and started whimpering about her knee again and said she was hurt and couldn't walk and would probably have to have her leg "amapated." So I picked her up and said we were all going home.

I never would have gotten them home without the boy's help. He had the little bits calm before we left the park, and by the time we got home they were laughing.

At least they were until they saw Aunt Cynthia. Then they all wanted down and ran over to their mum and the whole thing started again.

"I scraped my knee!"

"Essie threw sand on me!"

"Did not!"

"Stop acting like a bunch of babies!"

Then Aunt Cynthia stepped in. "Enough." She said sternly. All three froze. "Essie, why did you throw sand at Eli?"

"I didn't!"

"You didn't?" She asked, eyebrows raised.

"I did."

"Why?"

"HE smashed my castle."

"Then you should have told Lilly. You should never throw sand at anyone. Go sit on the couch."

Off she went, and Aunt Cythia turned to deal with Eli. "Did you smash your sister's castle?"

Eli looked at the floor. "Yes, mommy."

"Is that a nice thing to do?"

"No."

"Go sit on the couch with your sister."

Eli taken care of, she said to Missa. "Are we supposed to call people names?"

"No."

"Are we supposed to tell our brother and sister to stop acting like a bunch of babies?"

"No."

"Go sit on the couch." Missa joined her siblings, and Aunt Cynthia told them all, "You can get up once you've apologized to each other."

"Thanks." I said to the boy.

"You're welcome." He muttered.

"Wanna stay for a while?" I asked uncertainly.

He shrugged.

"Dinner will be ready in just a minute, if you'd like to stay." My mother called from the kitchen.

"Please do." I said. Petunia had Violet over again and I did not want to be there with them alone.

"Okay." He said nervously. "Thank you."

So we're kind of waiting for dinner to be ready.

Here it is now.

Gotta go.

Love

Lilly

Later-

So, Dinner was a little awkward, the Lupin boy didn't talk much and Petunia and Violet kept being rude, but after it was over, we decided to play a board game. We played Pictionary, and divided into teams of two-Dad didn't want to play- Mom and Aunt Cynthia, Petunia and Violet, and the Lupin boy and me. It was so much fun!

Then there was a knock at the door. Dad went to answer it while we kept playing. Then Mr. Lupin swept into the room, and the boy went still as a statue.

"Here you are." He said coldly to the boy. "I've been looking all over for you." Then he apologized for the inconvenience, grabbed the boy by the arm, and the two left.

"Imagine not telling your dad where you were and making him worry like that!" Sniffed Violet. "How awful!"

As much as I hate to say it, I think she's right.

Love

Lilly


End file.
